


Happy Halloween!

by theartofdreaming



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, kids!westallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofdreaming/pseuds/theartofdreaming
Summary: Barry and Iris are about to head to a big Halloween party Cisco's throwing. While Barry is waiting for Iris to get ready, he reminisces about a particular great Halloween from their past...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I've been meaning to write this story since last year and because it was super obvious that I wasn't going to finish it on time I put it off until this year... only to finish it just after midnight local time but whatever... I hope you'll enjoy it and I'm deeply sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes; I didn't get to properly edit it this time...

“C'mon, Iris! Cisco is going to be so mad if we're gonna be late for his Halloween party!” Barry shouted from the living room, impatiently pacing back and forth, while Iris was still in the bedroom of their newly shared apartment.

“You can't rush perfection,” came the prompt reply. “Also, not all of us have super speed to get ready for the party... I'll be done in a minute, I swear.”

Barry sighed and plopped down on the sofa. He really wasn't in a place to complain; he had arrived home merely five minutes ago in contrast to Iris's fifteen – if he hadn't 'cheated' (as Iris sometimes would call it jokingly whenever he was using his speed to complete ordinary tasks that would otherwise take him much longer – like washing the dishes for example), he wouldn't be ready yet himself.

Speaking of using his super speed – apparently in his hurry, Barry had also caused a picture frame on the book shelf to fall down. It was now lying precariously close to the edge, the photo facing down. The speedster went over to the book shelf to put the frame in its rightful place. Barry paused when he saw which photograph it was, the corners of his mouth curling into a small smile.

The picture had been taken on a Halloween many years ago, the year before his mother's death.

* * *

Iris had managed to hone her puppy dog pout to complete perfection and had finally succeeded in persuading 9-year-old him to dress up as the ' _B_ arry Potter' to her Hermione for trick or treating (she had wanted them to do that since she had read the first volume of the book series). The past two years, Barry had persistently resisted her 'arguments' that had ranged from “you basically already have the name – kinda – ” to “you got the green eyes, Bear! All you have to do is put on some fake glasses, draw a lightning bolt-shaped scar on your forehead and you're good to go!”. When he had pointed out that his hair wasn't black at all and he had no intention to change that in any way, Iris had dismissed that quickly. “The glasses and the scar are the most important features, Bear,” his best friend had explained. “Though your hair could be a bit messier”, she had added with a wide grin, ruffling his hair playfully. But he had just swatted her hand away (and kept on ignoring the strange fluttering feeling in the bottom of his stomach that had come up – maybe he was catching a cold? Later on he had realized that he had just caught the greatest case of the feels ever. But that wasn't until months had passed) and repeated that he would not do it.

In the end, his ultimate 'Get Out of Jail Free Card' had always been the fact that they had nobody to go as Ron Weasley with them and why in the world would the inseparable trio – well – separate?

The year the picture had been taken Iris had finally had a valid argument for that. ' _ **The Prisoner of Askaban**_ ' had just been released the same year and Hermione and Harry had time-traveled to save Sirius (and Buckbeak)... _without_ Ron.

“Come on, Bear! Just look at it like another time-travel adventure!” Iris had exclaimed happily, knowing that she was now a lot closer to finally getting Barry to cave in.

“Pleeeaaase?” She had asked in the sweetest voice, armed with the most powerful version of a pout that any none-puppy could actually muster. Barry hadn't stood the slightest chance (funny how some things never changed).

He had begrudgingly given in and was nearly crushed to pieces by Iris's hug. Then she had pulled out a list from her backpack with everything they would need for their costumes (as it turned out, Iris had created that list the very first year she had tried to persuade him of her plan and had updated it ever since, in greatest confidence that she would succeed someday) and gone over it with him.

Iris had already bought a hat for herself and lenseless glasses for Barry; and they both already had wands. All they needed were wizard robes (because their makeshift bathrobes would be quite embarrassing to wear outside of the house, they both agreed).

Lucky for them, Mrs Kowalski – an elderly lady that had lived next door to Barry – had offered to sew cloaks for them both (she had worked as a seamstress many years ago) after she had overheard Iris and Barry worrying about this part of their plan when she had been over for a cup of tea with Nora. (Barry remembered how Mrs Kowalski had always brought over some kind of cake or pie when she visited them – she had also been quite the baker; his mom had once explained to him that their neighbor's children all lived far away from her and therefore, she was often quite lonely, especially since her husband had died two years ago. That was why his mother liked to invite the old lady over for some coffee or tea. Also, Mrs Kowalski had the most interesting stories to tell, which was why Barry – and occasionally Iris as well – would sometimes keep the two adults company.)

Because of Iris's well-thought-out preparations, all that was left for her and Barry to do was spending one afternoon over at Mrs Kowalski's house to have their measurements taken for the robes. It had been the first time either of them had been inside Chestnut Street No. 5 and Barry still remembered that the entire house had been filled with a heavenly smell (the old lady had baked something delicious for them though he could not recall what) and many interesting knick-knacks and doodats (for example, there was a real sword hanging on the sewing room wall – Mrs Kowalski's late husband had made it himself and it looked like right out of a movie).

Iris had shown the kind old lady her pretty elaborate sketches of the robes she had imagined for Barry and her to wear, as well as producing two self-made patches with a Gryffindor insignia on it (impressing Barry with her sense for detail). They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about anything and everything with Mrs Kowalski, eating whatever delightful pastry Barry's nice neighbor had baked. When it had been time for the kids to go home for dinner, Mrs Kowalski had (pinky) promised them that their robes would be ready when they were to set out for trick or treating.

The old lady had kept her promise and on Halloween afternoon, Barry and Iris were dressed up in the most wonderful black robes with red lapels and awesome Gryffindor insignia, armed with their wands and bags for their candy, waiting impatiently for Iris's dad to pick them up from Barry's house to haunt the neighborhood.

“Aww look at you two, you look great,” Barry's mom had complimented them, smiling brightly. “But aren't you going to be cold?” She had asked worriedly, exchanging a conspiratorial look with her husband who simply grinned and left for the living room.

“Mooom,” Barry had groaned exasperatedly (although he had wondered the same – the temperature had dropped significantly in the last few days).

“We're gonna be fine, Nora, promise,” Iris had assured, jokingly adding: “If we get really cold, I'll conjure up a small fire – Hermione can do that.”

“I'm sure she can,” Nora had laughed, “but I thought that these might would help, too-” and following these words, Henry returned, two red-and-yellow striped scarves in his hands.

“You made us Gryffindor scarves?” Barry had asked, completely dumbfounded.

Nora had nodded affirmatively, turning towards Iris: “I hope they are up to your standards; I should have asked you for advice but I wanted it to be a surprise-” before Barry's mom could say any more, Iris had already hugged her tightly.

“I think that answers your doubts,” Henry had joked, watching the girl entangle herself from his wife while his son observed the spectacle with a wide smile on his face.

Iris had accepted her scarf with a blush, wrapping it around her neck with a beaming smile: “Thank you so much. The scarves are perfect.”

“Aww, you're welcome, Iris,” Nora had replied, readjusting the scarf Barry had sloppily put around his neck, when someone (Joe) had knocked on the door,

“Have fun you two.”

* * *

“I'm so sorry I kept you waiting for so long,” Iris's voice brought Barry back from his trip down memory lane.

“Huh?” He muttered unintelligibly, putting the frame back on its place on the shelf.

“I said that I was sorry for making you wait for so long,” Iris reiterated, peeking over Barry's shoulder, “what were you looking at?-

Oh, I remember that Halloween,” she said brightly, “definitely our best year of trick or treating – although I felt so sick the following day because of all that candy. Totally worth it, though. And our costumes were amazing.”

“Well,” Barry said playfully, having finally taken the time to fully take in Iris in her costumed glory, “your costume this year is also pretty nice.”

Iris beamed up at him, “aww thanks, Bear,” she said, blushing. Soon, her smile turned into a more flirtatious one, “you don't look so bad yourself.

– But I think we really should get going,” she added, realizing that they were getting awfully close to a point where they wouldn't be leaving their apartment any time soon.

“Yeah, you're probably right,” Barry agreed, a little flustered, “let's go.”

They headed for the wardrobe to put on their coats.

“Wait, I have a little surprise I just found in the last of our moving boxes,” Iris said excitedly, right before they were about to step out.

“Surprise?” Barry asked incredulously, watching Iris pulling something out of the drawer of the bureau.

“Here,” Iris announced with a wide grin, producing with a fancy flourish-

“You found the Gryffindor scarves?!” Barry said, baffled.

“Yup,” Iris laughed, draping her own scarf around her neck before affectionately wrapping Barry's scarf around his neck, “I thought it would be very fitting if we wore them on this first cold night on Halloween.“ She tugged at the end of the scarf playfully, before pressing a gentle kiss on his mouth.

“ **Now** we're ready to go.”

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I drew a picture of this scenario last year (if you're curious, you can check it out on my tumblr here: http://theartofdreaming1.tumblr.com/post/132273479147/happy-halloween-here-some-little-barry-and-iris)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this little (haphazardly thrown together) story :)


End file.
